Three Testimonies
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Kataang Community Entry for Challenge Kiss. Oneshot.


**_Three Testimonies - Ficlet Entry for 'Kiss'_**  
Don't own Avatar.  
-----  
**Words**: 781  
**Notes**: If anyone can tell me the verse I'm stemming this ficlet from, then you'll get a sound pat on the back...

Hope you enjoy the fluff and think it worthy of the love.

-----------------------------

_There are three that bear witness in earth:_

Spirit

The sensation of his breath mingling with hers, unfelt, as the boy watched her in the moonlight.

Hair woven intricately, eyelids fluttering in a state of deep slumber.

He'd always felt somewhat transparent to her, but now he couldn't get back to where she could feel his touches and know when his mouth touched hers, for an instant that was like his eternity.

However, not everything had to be felt with the skin. A breeze danced over her body and she awoke, feeling the tangled mess of the white, fluffy hair she was sleeping under.

It was more than just the slow grumble of Appa that awoke her. She sensed him. And this time it was more than just the longing in the pit of her gut.

"I wish I hadn't waited so long, Katara" he said, although she could not hear, as he parted with her. His lips leaving behind a trace of himself on hers.

She mouthed his name and fell back to sleep clinging to the hair of the beast who had become her best friend, that soon become covered with sticky tears that blew cold into white fur, chilling him.

--------------------

Water

The torrents of lust pulled them further into each other, rising steadily like the tides that tossed and turned on a stormy night.

And the kisses flowed rapidly, like an unobstructed stream, like a pond filling from the sweepings of rainwater.

"Sokka's not going to accept an excuse for this since you have no reason to train anymore."

"Can't we just chalk it up to practice?" Aang said between mouthfuls of her, knowing if he took in anymore he could conceivably drown in a lust-filled fit of passion.

She giggled and pushed him away. "Practicing what?" she asked with a sneaky grin. He grinned too, his a dorky grin, as the usual red-toned blush spread over his larger-than-average ears.

"You could teach me how to heal," he whispered into her ear, holding her as close as he could manage without losing himself again.

His gray eyes met with her life-giving blue ones, remembering what he was without her and how choosing her was the way he could ultimately heal, the way of opening up that the Avatar State couldn't accomplish.

Every time he saw her like that, her eyes penetrating his, it was like being reborn all over again, like being freed from his icy prison all over again, and waking to her.

"See" he said, a little cheekily, as his mouth found hers hungrily, "you've just healed me again. I feel like a new man."

She smiled.

"Funny. I liked the old one," she joked, sinking deeper into him as they both found their moment of rebirth again, cleansing one another in the pools of desire which worked to sweep them off their feet.

-----------------------

Blood

Crimson stains looked almost as though they had been etched into his fragile body. Drawn to make it look less realistic than it actually was.  
It didn't seem real to her.

Blood spilt over the ground. His life-force slowly leaving him.  
It could have been slower, they both thought. As she, through blurry vision, tried to wipe away some of the blood from the corner of his mouth.

She must have missed in her aim though. Her hands were covered in the substance that inked into her pores.

"It's not over Aang. You can go into the Avatar State. I can heal you. You just have to hold on," she cried desperately, hands wringing his orange tunic, though she still couldn't see him clearly.

She didn't see him smile weakly, but heard his voice, with barely a tremble in it. "It's over Katara."

He had chosen her. He couldn't go into the Avatar State if he tried.  
"You know. I love you more each moment I'm with you. I..." he trailed off.

And when her lips pressed against him, she tasted the wet substance in her mouth and at his lack of response, realized it was too late. He was gone.

She wondered if she would ever wash the taste of his warm, vital fluid from her throat.

His spirit, released from its earthen vessel; the water flowing inside of him beginning the process of drying that would soon take away from the youthful appearance of his entire body and his blood, covering the earth from whence it came.

_The cycle begins again. _

... And these three agree in one.


End file.
